


[希腊神话]Hermaphroditus

by zhouxiao2020



Category: Greek Mythology, 希腊神话 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhouxiao2020/pseuds/zhouxiao2020
Summary: 赫马弗洛狄忒斯：赫耳墨斯与阿芙洛狄忒之子，长得非常英俊。一位水仙女（nymph），叫萨耳玛西斯的，疯狂爱上了他，遭拒，有一次终于追上他，死死抱住，两人融为一体。





	1. Chapter 1

一

情人走进爱神的花园，袒开衣襟，任奥林匹斯山上的晨光洒在健美的胸膛上。他心不在焉地掐起探出篱墙的白色小花，浓烈的芳香扑鼻而来，爱欲之息淹没他的感官。他的视线四下游走，扫巡每一个微不足道的角落；而他的爱情却藏起自己美丽的影子，叫他在这个幻境般的小园子里绕着圈子，抓心挠肺，百寻不得。

灌木丛后现出一片空地，他猜测女神的手指正向他揭开世界的秘密，那他自然英勇迎战。鸟儿扑动漂亮羽毛，叽叽喳喳地飞过，情人拨开枝叶，在骤然明亮的阳光里眯起了眼。

他看见一具洁白的酮体、一位浑身赤裸的俊美少年——双腿拧在一块儿，仰面躺在草地上，健康的奶白色肌肤覆上一层层红晕湿润地闪耀，金黄的头发打着小卷贴在他的面颊、脖颈上。男人吃了一惊，顿在原地止不住地发抖——理智让他后退，警告他嫉妒的爱神不会喜欢情人朝三暮四——却另有一股邪恶而执拗的力量、一股众神创世之初植入烦人灵魂的原始冲动将他定在原地，催促他睁大眼睛，把这一番世界之外的奇异美景。

被某种深刻的好奇心灼疯了的男人轻手轻脚走近了几步，从绿荫后探出脖颈。少年沉溺在他那美妙的娱乐活动中，丝毫没有察觉。情人离得够近了——近到甚至能清晰地听见浪荡的水声和那两瓣花瓣似的嘴唇里吐出的细微呜咽。

尼芙！啊，尼芙！那双嘴唇这么叫着。

情人滑稽地笑了，暗暗想道——这是一位特定的少女的名字呢，还是随便哪个没有名字的水仙女？

少年的脸上露出又似快活又似苦闷的神色，他像是要挣脱什么似的竭力扭动身躯，脚掌在草地上难耐地磨蹭，几个圆润的趾头沾上了鲜绿色的汁液，足踝上套着一只半掌宽的金环；双臂向上伸出，姿态柔软亲昵，仿佛想要拥抱风和空气。他的声音突然尖锐起来，好像再也忍受不了谁肆意的捉弄，哭叫着张开双腿，腰部狠狠拱起。男人瞧见那双男孩子紧实的大腿中间，挺立的阴茎下方，一道嫣红的裂口正一张一合地吐出热液，似乎存在某个无形的形体——无情地拨开肥厚的肉唇，拉扯里头的小豆，操得它止不住颤抖、哭泣。

尼芙......他的声音模糊在喘息声里。

爱神的情人说不出话来，再也无法维持冷静清晰的思考，直勾勾地盯住那双腿。他的脚开始不受大脑的控制，甚至他的大脑也放弃了对自己的规劝；他无比渴求这神秘的、淫乱又圣洁的花朵、这神创始之初的最完美之形态，让它在他的手中绽放。他拼命想象爱神的面孔——他想这或许是一次考验，一次恶劣的玩笑。

有着完美肉体的少年突然睁开眼睛——那个把握不住的形体勾起了他的情欲却拖延着快感让他不得满足——他侧过身，把后背和圆溜溜的双臀对着不速之客的方向，一只手握住硬挺的阴茎，另一只探向热乎乎的柔软的身后。甜腻高亢的呻吟飘散在风里，那对肩膀猛然紧绷，少年的脖颈向后折去，男性的他释放的同时，女性的他也抽搐着喷发。在这之后，他软绵绵地瘫在草地上，四肢舒展，清清浅浅呼吸着。洁白的花瓣落在他的眉毛上，他无情地拂开，却接住不知从哪里飘来的叶片，握住叶茎，拿在眼前百无聊赖地一下一下旋转。他的双眼好似疲惫地半阖着，虚幻而满足地笑了起来。

那双眼里究竟映入了怎样的形体？

男人一屁股向后坐倒，浑身发热，脑子一片混乱，情欲的涌流在身体内冲撞不歇，方才的场景在眼前打碎了不断回放——一会儿是仰面朝天的玫瑰色的脸颊，一会儿是雪白的沾满草屑的背脊，一会又是消失在草丛里的发着抖的手指。

没待他的呼吸平复下来，爱神不知何时出现在他身边，娇嫩的手臂不由分说把他拉了起来，红唇紧贴他的耳廓，声音透着嘲弄，正像脚下凉丝丝的草坪，听不出喜怒，"别看啦。我这没出息的儿子，竟着了一个低贱的水仙女的道了。"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章母子车

二

爱神懒洋洋地卧在丝绒长椅上，嘴唇衔住葡萄莹绿的果肉，侍女跪在她的脚边用一块白帕子小心地擦去女神指尖沾上的汁水。她细长的眉毛饶有兴味地挑起，瞧着花园里一众情人为她争风吃醋、闹腾不休，弯弯的蓝眼睛闪烁着晨曦和水波温柔的光泽。

一个穿白袍子的少年火急火燎地闯进园子里，打断这一片喧嚣的静谧。爱神不悦地皱了皱眉，细细打量他惊慌失措的汗淋淋的面孔。她思索了片刻，恍然大悟——这哪里是她的情人，分明是赫耳墨斯的儿子。

“母亲，”少年在长椅前跪下，满面通红，气喘吁吁，汗水打湿了他肩上背后的衣衫，布料紧贴着勾勒出灼热紧实的肉体，“您帮帮我，我不知道该怎么办了！”

她挥了挥手，驱退侍女和情人们。少年像个小动物一样伏在她的脚前，仰着脖子望着她，两只膝盖不安地扭了扭，脸变得更红了。爱神撩开他额角缠结的发卷，温凉的手背贴上少年柔嫩的脸颊。她闻见再熟悉不过的爱欲的芬芳，欢悦的热流在那薄薄的皮肤下涌动——仿佛熟透的果子正迫不及待地爆出甜蜜的浆液——他整个身子哆嗦着，脸颊迎着她的手背磨蹭。

“怎么回事？”爱神沉声问。

少年僵了一僵，牙齿咬住了下唇，低着头闭口不言。

“站起来，赫马弗洛狄忒斯，”爱神等待片刻，坐直身体，不耐烦地命令道——她决定亲自弄清楚发生了什么。“磨蹭什么？你什么都不肯说，我怎么帮得了你？”

少年听从她的命令扭扭捏捏地站立起来，软绵绵地摇晃了两下，膝盖抖个不停。萦绕在鼻尖的那股爱之气息愈发浓烈——她已经可以确定那必然来自面前许久不见的小儿子。女神伸出手臂，揽住少年的腰，后者惊呼一声，软着身子被她拉近了两步，险些扑倒在她怀里。黄金手镯叮叮当当地响，那只手从后掀起少年的衣摆，摸进他紧紧夹着的大腿。

她那游刃有余的、事不关己的蓝眼睛吃惊地睁大了，“我记得你是个男孩儿？”

少年咬牙忍住呻吟，深切地感受着母亲的触碰，又被她揽住膝弯挣脱不得，羞耻地说不出话来。

女神很快收敛住讶异之色，戏谑地挑了挑眉，丝毫不顾少年因她的神情露出了惊慌的神色，一迭声求她放开。她横行无忌一如往常，一根食指不顾阻碍地探入已经湿透的缝隙，或轻或重地扣弄软弱的内壁，像是拨弄一粒花蕊，或捻动一条琴弦；新生的娇嫩器官颤抖地吸住爱欲的恩赐，在这初次降临的情爱之雨露下哭泣，柔顺地予取予求。少年伏在母亲肩上，高高扬起脖颈，闷声呜咽。任意妄为又铁石心肠的爱与美之神一面柔情地安抚他大腿内侧无助地抽动着的肌肉，一面毫无怜悯地拿戒指上冰凉的红宝石挤压本能躲避的肉蒂。

少年猝不及防抽了一口凉气，腰彻底软下来，无助地攥紧女神衣袖层层叠叠的花边，几乎带上哭腔，“萨尔玛西斯......母亲，她......我也不想这样的！”

他乱七八糟地叫了一通，身下的小嘴喷出一股热烈的爱液，阴茎硬梆梆地抵住女神的小腹。爱神毫无兴致地回忆了一秒，没有想起来这个名字和与它对应的主人；拿出湿漉漉的手指，潦草地甩了甩，就去摸少年的嘴唇。

“舒服吗？”她问道，抽松少年的腰带，拍了拍他的屁股，“好好学着，自己把衣服撩起来。”

黄金和象牙雕制的腰带落在草地上，发出咚地一声闷响。少年似是委屈地看了它一眼，急促地喘了几口，最终抖抖索索撑直膝盖，掀开衣服下摆，撩到肚脐上。金黄的草丛和奶油色的筋肉紧实的小腹袒露在女神面前，在情欲的蒸灼下染成玫瑰红。她拉着少年侧过身子坐到她的膝间，少年又是窘迫又是难耐地捂住脸，为压住了她的裙摆而羞涩不已。

爱神毫不在意地微笑，打了个响指，手中便出现一只椭圆形的乳白色果子。她轻轻一挤，光滑的果皮裂开，牛奶般的汁液和金黄的细籽流入她的掌心。少年大惊失色，扭着脖子要躲。“看来你还记得它，”爱神用赤裸的手臂环住他，呼吸间馥郁的热气扑进他的耳廓，“那你应该也记得，你曾经偷偷摸进我的果园？要偷我的果子去引诱女神？”

“母亲......”他哀哀讨饶，爱神却不为所动，捏住他的后颈往下按。少年嗅了满鼻爱欲之树的果实甘甜的气味，顿时失去力气，茫然靠在身后的扶手上，双唇微启，眼神迷醉。他的母亲恶劣地按着他的头，逼他睁大眼，看着她把粘稠的汁水顺着他敞开的大腿浇下去，一点一点抹到翕动的肉唇里。

她掰开果皮，剥出果芯里绿豆大的几颗金籽，温柔又强硬地推入狭小的花圃，压破粗硬的籽壳。少年羞愧地闭住双眼，哭叫着胡乱蹬动双腿，一会儿叫着母亲，一会儿又交替呼喊萨尔玛西斯和尼芙。爱神敷衍地吻了吻他的额头以示安慰，一面用手指操弄他的阴穴，一面思索这两种呼语。尼芙似乎唤起了她某一时刻的记忆：不久前众神在奥林匹斯山顶聚会、讨论一些无聊又无用的浪费时间的事务；她不记得是谁说起水仙女——她当然不会记得那个卑微的名字——遭到某位神子残酷的拒绝，向奥林匹斯山祈求与他融为一体，永生永世再不分离；那时她正和阿瑞斯寻了借口在休息厅里私会，隐约听见有哪位主神宣布，那位神子必要受一些教训。

众神又窸窸窣窣地讨论了一阵，最后一齐大笑起来。阿瑞斯吻着她的脖子问她如何作想，她耸了耸肩，揪住他的头发咬住那双喋喋不休的嘴唇。

她的注意力终于回到可怜的儿子身上。他敞着四肢瘫在她的腿上，神志恍惚地仰着脖颈，金光璀璨的天空映入一汪碧蓝的湖水；精液洒在小腹上，积满了肚脐凹陷的小坑，浓密的金色毛发濡湿后结在一处，底下热乎乎的肉缝里乳白色的果汁混合着爱液一股股喷涌而出。

爱神若有所思地摸了摸少年的额头，合上他的眼皮，”睡一会儿吧，我的小男孩。”

他的睫毛颤了颤，像雏鸟的羽毛轻轻扫过她的掌心，便蜷起身子来，一只手捏着她的裙边不放。肉体和心灵都在这位冷酷的母亲身边安静下来。

她困惑地摇着头，决定破例让他的父亲来一趟。


	3. Chapter 3

三

他并不讨厌她。

赫马弗洛狄忒斯离开爱神的花园，在凡界庸俗而污浊的土地上游荡，四处找寻不到让他的灵魂颤动的事物。而当水仙女怀着一腔崇敬与爱慕从溪水中露出脸孔，直白地表达对他美貌的喜爱，他仿佛被厄洛斯的金箭射穿心脏，全身酥麻，心烦意乱。她就是那跃动的清泉，冲过山巅，漫过林谷，永不停止的热烈而真挚的激情侵入他的肉体和心灵；那癫狂的神态和混乱的言语，都让他慌然觉着漂浮在久违的情欲的愉悦当中，甘愿让水流缠住，溺毙在澄净清澈的水底。

但他不能爱她。她生成这样一副面貌，怎么竟敢向他求爱？那平平无奇的黑发和深林湖泊似的毫无光泽的绿眼睛，还有浑身上下湿淋淋的水草气味——他怎么可能忍受让她亲吻他的嘴唇？

放荡轻狂的神子既不愿舍去这动人的热情，又不肯委屈自己接受水仙女庸常的面貌。

他故意拒绝她的名字，装作踌躇不决的样子逃走了，毫不顾她所忍受的痛苦和折磨，引诱求爱者循着那一线希望紧紧追逐他的脚步。这追逐的游戏将兴奋和恐惧、痛苦与激情注入他的身体，让他的四肢百骸止不住地颤抖，他几乎有生以来头一次真正感受到爱与被爱。

 

少年浑身燥热地醒来，四肢陷在柔软的丝绒中，如深坠云雾。他头脑昏胀地转动脑袋，辨别出这是年少时睡过的房间。床头雕刻着丰密羽毛的鸟儿，头颈交缠依偎在一起，絮絮爱语，雪白的纱帐轻轻摆荡着垂下，把四柱床包裹其中。微风钻入敞开的阳台，挟着爱与花的芬芳和闹闹嚷嚷的鸟鸣掀起床幔。这爱神的宫殿，年少的他曾经认识的唯一一个世界！永不干涸的泉水与永不凋零的青草，肌肤上母亲的怀抱和手指的温度，阳光下拂过他的锁骨的熠熠生辉的金发——他曾以为那便是爱。离他这样远，又这样近。

混乱的记忆与意识一同苏醒，探索他的身体的手指侵入童年的香甜糕饼。无情又多欲的爱与美之女神......神子头疼起来，又是羞耻又是沮丧，抬起酸软的手臂，揉了揉额角，艰难地撑着身子试图起身，不料腰一动，黏糊糊的液体顺着大腿蜿蜒滴落，睁眼时感到的那股热意越发彰显它的存在。他软绵绵地倒回枕上，压抑着羞耻探入腿间，摸到一手乳白色的汁液。

“噢，尼芙，”少年不知所措地呻吟，蜷起双腿，拿手腕遮住双眼，他被灼烫的痒意紧紧咬住，无处可逃——仿佛来自那位受他玩弄而无处申告的仙女的报复，“你为什么要这么对我？”

爱神引以为傲的宝物蛮不讲理地操纵着他的身体，滋润每一寸褶皱，逼得它开开合合，好不满足。火热的爱欲一波波冲击下，他很快谁也想不起来，夹住薄毯浪荡地磨蹭。但是那一层布料完全不够，他全部的意识都集中到滚烫的下半身；他看到饱满的花蕊在母亲的手指下绽放。少年绝望地呜咽一声，学着她的动作，拿一根手指试探着碰了碰那个不熟悉的新生器官——它怎么能长得这么完整、这么严丝合缝？它曾经是不是水仙女的一部分呢？

肉唇在他的触碰下抖了抖，被自己侵入、玩弄的异样感让他下腹一紧，阴茎也硬地越发厉害。神子咬住嘴唇，忍下难堪，手指摸索着抚慰软乎乎的肉蒂——他不知道这算是玩弄自己，还是玩弄那位和他融为一体消失不见的水仙女，这奇异的自渎方式让他几乎喘不过气来，像被抽去了骨头，身上一下子涌过电流，脊椎、腰腹在那刺激中又酥又麻。

“赫马弗洛狄忒斯。”飘渺柔婉的声音在他耳中炸响，像从不知何处飘来，又像说话者在他的脑中直接发声。

“呀！”少年正在高潮的关头，惊叫一声出了精，阴穴也猛地喷出一股淫液。他忙扯过皱巴巴湿了一大块的毯子遮住下身，惶惶四顾，“谁？是谁在说话？”

“是我，赫马弗洛狄忒斯。”它——或者是她——轻声答道。少年茫然地搜寻声音的源头，却一无所获。那个声音笑了笑，羞怯的温和中透着股激流般的热情，他又像受惊的鹿似的睁圆了眼，拉紧了勉强能够蔽身的毯子，但这一声笑，唤起了不久前小山林里的一段印象。

“是你吗，尼芙？”神子直起身子，急切地呼唤，湿润的蓝眼睛迸出渴盼而殷切的光，似乎害怕声音一慢对方就跑个没影，“你在哪里？”

一个晶莹透明的，流动的形体慢慢在他的床脚闪现，先是面孔，再是覆着一层轻纱的饱满躯体。神子讶然失语，张着玫瑰色的嘴唇木呆呆地看那个水雾般的影子逐渐凝结成半实体。相貌平常的水仙女不声不响，站在虚空中温柔地看他。

“尼芙......”他终于找回言语，再顾不得那条饱经蹂躏的毯子，也顾不得自己乱糟糟的样子，忙把那个形体拉到手心里，“啊，尼芙！我以为再也见不到你了！”

“怎么会呢？”女子顺从地在他身前坐下，雾似的冰冰凉的躯体挨近他滚烫的象牙白的肌肤，“我亲爱的残酷的爱人，美丽的神子，我已经与您融为一体了！”

狂热的话语刺入灵魂，赫马弗洛狄忒斯打了个哆嗦，下意识松开她的手臂。她却不肯放他离开，热烈地捧住神子被汗水和眼泪糊得一塌糊涂的俊美面庞，描摹他嘴唇的曲线，半透明的绿眼睛显出太阳在深林中升起时投入湖底的那种光泽，睫毛上仿佛沾上了晨雾变成的细小珍珠，“赫马弗洛狄忒斯，我永远的爱，我住进了你的心里，再也不会离开；自融合以后，我们便能够分享每一个思想，每一丝情感。”她握住神子的手，引导他触摸自己虚无的胸口，“您感受到我的心、我的爱了吗？”

赫马弗洛狄忒斯好像被泼了一层热油，方才重逢时的惊喜顿时消失无踪。他不敢置信地盯着萨马尔西斯的魂体，手僵硬地放在她的胸口，只觉身躯滚烫而心中冰凉。她的激烈的情绪冲击着他，比起追逐游戏中隔着那么远的距离隐约的感受更加鲜明，叫他兴奋不已，叫他恨不得溺毙在她的水里；但是如果她能知悉他心灵的每一部分——他那贫瘠冷漠，空虚烦闷的渴望情感的心灵！他感到厌恶又不快，想离她远远的，可他的身体却不愿离开那冰凉的水雾。

“您别害怕，”她显然察觉了他的抗拒，嫣然一笑，“一切您不愿意我知道的，我只当不知道。我这么爱您，怎么敢做任何惹您不快的事？”

爱！从她口中说出的这个神妙的字眼让神子变得又软又热，未尽的情欲卷土重来。他沉沉喘了口气，并拢双腿，努力不露端倪，“我怎么能信你？要不是你，我怎么会落到这样的境地。”

女子笑得更加愉快了，小珍珠般的水滴从她的指尖洒下，轻轻点在神子的额头，“是的，您不能。但您别无选择。”

她凉丝丝的双手落到赫马弗洛狄忒斯的腰上，缓慢地搓动，后者猝不及防抽了口气，难耐地扭动着，试图躲开她的触碰。她的形体忽而一散，没待神子惊慌叫喊，又在他的另一边凝聚成型。神子久久未从她险些再次消失的恐惧中恢复，只任她用嘴唇描绘他的锁骨，留下一片片水草气味的凉意。萨尔玛西斯咬着他的耳尖，“除了您，根本没有人能看见我。而且我此刻凭借您的爱与爱神殿下在您身上留下的神力，才勉强能够现身。所以您尽可不必担心。”

赫马弗洛狄忒斯听着她的话，大松一口气，“好吧。我欠你一句抱歉，为我的残忍和傲慢。”

而那历经千辛得偿所愿的求爱者趁着他松懈，把凉凉的指头送到他的身后，不紧不慢地戳入两根。情液和果浆被搅弄地咕唧作响，新生的性器官像一朵闭合不住的花苞，渴望一只野蛮的小虫用它长长的触角吸出馥郁的花蜜。水仙女不知何时褪下了水雾的外衣，她的眼睛在笑，而牙齿毫不留情地咬住神子红通通挺立的乳尖。

“尼芙......尼芙，”神子大声呻吟，“再深一些......”

“您知道我的名字。”她故意抽出手指，绕着肿胀的小肉粒打转。

神子抱着她的脖子呻吟着，发出喘不过气来的笑声，“这算......什么事呢？”他从善如流叫了一声，“萨尔玛西斯。”

“您还是叫我尼芙吧，”萨尔玛西斯的双眼暗了暗，按住他大腿内侧不住抽动的肌肉，“我有点儿不习惯。把腿张开些。”

他暗暗有些恼，却不知为何全不要脸面地照着她的吩咐，乖乖掰开两腿。水仙女放开他的乳头，在他的腿间跪住，一只手剥开阴唇，另一只手抠弄柔嫩的肉壁，把乳白色的果浆往外引。神子看着她摇摇晃晃的雪白的胸脯，感到体内的手指进到母亲从未到达的深度，仿佛电流从那指尖通遍全身，激得他蜷起脚趾、弓起背脊，血液都在沸腾，像是一片无能为力的小小树叶，在深绿色的河流上随波逐流。他环住他的河，拉着她弯下颈项，“尼芙，你亲亲我......可好？”

他仰起脖颈索吻，女子不仅不理会，甚至还弯曲指节恶意地旋转，指尖刮过脆弱的软肉逼得他长声尖叫。“你不是嫌我丑吗？”她笑笑说。

赫马弗洛狄忒斯又气又羞，又被刺激得受不住，咬着牙抬起上身，咬住她的嘴唇，“我绝不会......为了这个道歉的。”

 

奥林匹斯山上没有昼夜交替，日升月落。他们抱在一块儿，浪荡地消磨掉整个中午和下午，爱欲之果的效力终于慢慢减退。萨尔玛西斯见他疲惫不堪，最后在他的额前亲了亲，便消失不见，像一串露珠消散在强烈的日光里。

少年还未来得及怅然若失呢——突然有人轻轻咳了一声，他愕然起身，纱帐上透出一个男人高大的影子。他看着相当面熟，只得潦草地遮住身子，硬着头皮掀开帐幔。

赫耳墨斯面无表情地立在外边，“你方才在和谁说话？”


End file.
